


Here’s a Good Piece of Advice

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [37]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 The Trouble with Danny, Epistolary, Gen, Good Writing, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Trouble with Danny. Danny receives a letter from Seto Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here’s a Good Piece of Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here’s a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the Full House Season 5 episode The Trouble with Danny, and I got to thinking about something…
> 
> How would Danny feel if he got a letter from none other than Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh)? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Here's a Good Piece of Advice

To: Danny Tanner  
From: Seto Kaiba

Dear Danny,  
How are things with you since we last talked? I hope you are well. And I send my condolences to you on the death of your wife Pam. She was a wonderful woman to all who knew her. Plus, she knew how to make someone feel better if they were feeling sad. Also, she would usually tell or encourage someone (especially myself and my little brother Mokuba) to give away a smile, as it’s free. And even now, I still mourn her not being here sometimes, too.

Anyway, here’s a good piece of advice from me to you. From what I hear in the stories about you from your brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis and your best friend Joey Gladstone, you have a tendency to debate things in, as Jesse put it, “typical rambling monologues”.

Well, here’s my advice. Be sure to cut down on the ramblings, and keep the monologues short and sweet (and while you’re at it, be sure to tell your middle daughter Stephanie that as well). That’s what I’d do if I was in your shoes, of course. And I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be controlling or quiet, especially when it comes to serious subjects. Pam wrote about that in her diary, which she showed me before she passed away, and told me to tell you about it. I said I would when I got the chance, and she thanked me while also telling me to keep giving away smiles, as they are free.

Here’s another piece of advice. Don’t assume that you have to handle everything by yourself, especially when it comes to raising your three lovely daughters — DJ, Stephanie and Michelle.

And I think it’s great that you decided to find a balance between clean and dirty instead of going too far in either direction, too. For one thing, finding a balance is good at times.

Finally, here’s something that’s been passed down a lot. Ask for help. It doesn’t hurt, and it is a good idea as well.

Mokuba sends his greetings to you, DJ, Stephanie and Michelle, and he hopes to come and see them sometime.

Keep giving away those smiles, as they are free, and if Pam were still alive, she’d be giving you the same advice I’m giving you.

~Your friend,  
Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
